The Generals daughter
by amybos
Summary: Being the daughter of the General of the Resistance and niece of the legendary Luke Skywalker is a lot to live up to. What happens when all the events of the Force awakens happen? (OCxPoe)
1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

Another story, but this time Star Wars. I so cannot wait until the new Movie.

This is my first Star Wars fanfic.

I have amended the first few chapters to make them shorter as per feedback from .2017. (Thank you). There will be new ones on the way that I have been working on.

I am still not sure on the name so may or may not change.

I finally figured out the line breaks too. yay!

Being the daughter of the General of the Resistance and niece of the legendary Luke Skywalker is a lot to live up to. What happens when all the events of the Force awakens happen?

* * *

 **Planet D'Qar**

 **Resistance Base**

It was early in the morning and a girl was in a dark quiet room which was well protected from any outside sounds if there were at that time of the morning.

She was meditating to calm her mind from the dark dreams she had been having recently of someone very close to her.

In those dreams she could feel everything. The panic, the pain and the fear of others. But also the darkness and speck of light from the person inflicting that pain and torment.

She opened her eyes and proceeded to walk out of the room heading down the corridors of the base.

Leia Organa heard a knock on her door and looked up as it opened.

A girl wearing her traditional robes entered and closed the door behind her. She then sat down in one of the seats in front of Leia and looked at her with a sombre look.

"What is wrong?" Leia asked.

"I've been having bad dreams mother... Dreams of him. Confliction within himself but he is still causing pain to others." the girl explained.

Leia sighed, "I know, I feel it too." she began. "But not to the extent of what you are feeling"

Even though it was Leia's son they were talking about, this girl had a deeper connection to him than his own mother.

"I just want him back mother" the girl said as she bowed her head.

"Me too Natalie! But until we find a way to bring him home, we can't dwell on it. We need to move forward. You know what your Uncle would be telling you now"

Natalie smiled, "Yes, he would go all Jedi and tell me to meditate on it. The force will guide us to our destiny."

Leia smiled and looked at Natalie for a moment, "You have made us all proud. My daughter, the Jedi Knight"

"Thanks Mom." Natalie smiled. "It's all I have ever wanted. To be as great as Uncle Luke."

Leia walked over to Natalie and hugged her. "Look, go with your friends and distract yourself. You're not doing yourself any favours by overthinking these dreams of yours"

They broke the hug, "I know. I have also felt a shift in the force, but I am not sure on what it is at the moment.

"It will come to light soon enough. You and I both know it will... " Leia paused, "Now go. I know Poe was looking for you not too long ago"

"Ok, ok, I'll go. I'll see you later Mom" with that Natalie walked out of the room.

Natalie walked down the corridor once again but this time to the hanger. She knew exactly where Poe would be.

When she entered the quiet hanger she saw Poe working on his x-wing with BB8, the very droid she had build for him when he needed one.

BB8 beeped like crazy as she approached the x-wing which made Poe look up and smile at her as he made his way down the ladder. Natalie smiled at him and put her arms around his neck to hug him when he got closer to her as he put his arms around her waist, "Hey, I was looking for you" he said as he pulled apart slightly but with their arms around each other still.

"I know. Mom told me you were. I did some training and then meditated" she explained.

Poe looked in her eyes, "You're having those dreams again." Poe stated already knowing the answer already.

"You know it's scary how well you know me" she said to him as she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm just that awesome" he stated as she rolled her eyes at him and walked over to BB8 and sat next to him. BB8 nudged her so she would put a hand on his head, "But I also sleep next to you."

"You put up with him?" She asked the droid.

"So do you!" BB8 responded.

Natalie shrugged, "You have a point there" she said looking up at Poe.

Poe looked between the two, "I'm standing right here" he said as Natalie laughed.

He then sat down next to her, "Look, I have to tell you. I've being sent on a solo mission today"

Natalie looked at him, starting to get a bad feeling, "When did this come up?" She asked.

"Late last night. We got a lead on something that will help us find your Uncle and your Mom wants me to check it out as soon as possible. I leave at midday" he explained putting hi arm around her shoulders.

"Poe, I have a real bad feeling about this. It's dangerous. If the First order get wind of this, you could be in more danger than you realise." she told him.

"I'll be fine." He said, "I'll have bb8 with me."

"That is not going to ease my mind…. no offence BB8." She said as she looked at BB8.

"If I get into any trouble, I'll radio back. I promise. Your Mom thought that the less people who know, the better and the safer it will be" he said and took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly.

"Ok. It's not like I can stop you anyway… and you do realise that you have grease on your hands, right." She asked motioning to his hands.

"You'll be fine princess" he mocked as he went to wipe some grease off her cheek.

She glared at him, "It's Jedi to you"

He smiled at her, "Ok. Princess Jedi" and kissed her before she could protest.

* * *

Later that day Poe had changed into his favorite jacket and was about to take off.

Leia and Natalie were in the hanger while Poe got ready to take off. He walked over to the pair.

"Find out what you can and come back as soon as you can. The longer you're out there looking for that information, the higher chance of the First order is finding you." Leia explained, "May the force be with you"

"And you General" he said and looked over at Natalie.

Natalie hugged Poe and kissed him with passion. "Be careful and make sure you come back to me"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." He said and kissed her again.

He began to walk over to his x-wing, "Poe, May the force be with you" Natalie called out.

Poe looked back at her, "May the force be with you" he smiled and got into the cockpit of his x-wing and took off.

Leia looked at her daughter, "How long has that been going on with you and Poe?" She asked.

"Please Mom, you have known." Natalie stated as she walked away.

"Of course I have known" Leia replied to no one in particular and smiled.

* * *

First chapter done.

Updating 2 and 3 which is the rest of the Original LONG chapter i first posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All,

As per feedback from .2017, i will be doing shorter chapters.

That way it's not all crammed into less chapters because i know when i am reading fanfiction, i look for a lot of chapters so it makes sense. Thank you.

I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A small LEATHER SACK is placed in Poe's hand.

"This will begin to make things right. I've traveled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force." he stated.

Poe looked at him, "Well, because of you now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time."

"The General." To me, she's royalty. Well, she certainly is that." Lor San Tekka said.

BB8 comes into the hut in a panic, "We've got company." Poe said to the elder.

They both exit the hut and see the lights approaching on the horizon.

"You have to hide." Poe tells him.

Lor San Tekka shakes his head, "You have to leave. Go!"

Poe turns to him. Conflicted but he hurries to his X-wing through the village with BB8.

"Come on, BB-8! Hurry!" Poe calls out as he gets into the cockpit and BB8 goes into the droid socket.

Poe urgently works the controls - BB-8 beeps and the X-wing landing lights come in with the engines whining to life. But the ship gets hit by blasterfire.

"I see 'em!" Poe calls out to BB8 who is beeping nervously as Poe fires at the stromtroopers firing at him.

He tries to start the ship but the engines sputter so he jumps out and checks the rear engine panel only to see it has received extensive damage from the blasterfire.

Poe kneels beneath his ship, and takes out the leather sack out and opens it to reveal the small, old artifact and gives it to BB8.

"You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me?" BB8 hesitates for a moment.

"I'll come back for you! It will be alright." he reassures the droid and runs off.

BB8 watches Poe and turns around to head off.

Poe uses his blaster rifle to fire at incoming troopers from cover.

When the shuttle lands, the door opens through the wind and smoke, KYLO REN exits the ship. He strides through the chaos toward San Tekka.

Kylo Ren stops before the outraged Lor San Tekka, dwarfing him.

" Look how old you've become." Kylo Ren says.

"Something far worse has happened to you." Lor San Tekka says back.

"You know what I've come for." Kylo Ren says to the man.

Lor San Tekka looks at Kylo Ren, I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

Kylo Ren ignored that comment, "The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order."

Again Lor San Tekka responds, "The First Order rose from the dark side... you did not."

"I'll show you the dark side." Kylo Ren says starting to lose his patients.

"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family."

Suddenly Kylo Ren raises his lightsaber and ignites it.

"You're so right." and he slashes his lightsaber down across San Tekka.

Poe comes running in when he sees what just happened, aims his blaster and fires at Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren raises his hand, freezing Poe's blast which makes it strain and vibrate in mid air.

Poe tries to move but he can't so he is grabbed by stormtroopers who drag him pas the frozen blast to Kylo Ren. **  
**A Stormtrooper begins a pat down on Poe to ensure he didnt have any extra weapons on him.

Kylo Ren moves closer and Poe just glares, then a Stormtrooper kicks out Poe's legs making him land hard on his knees.

Kylo Ren kneels to look at Poe.

Poe being a little confused about the silence speaks up, "So who talks first? You talk first?"

"The old man gave it to you." Kylo Ren finally spoke.

"It's just very hard to understand you with all the…" she says indicating to Kylo Ren's mask as best as he could.

Kylo Ren turns to the stormtroppers and orders them, "Search him."

"... Apparatus." Poe finishes as he is roughly pulled away by the stormtroopers and patted down to try to locate what they were looking for.

"Nothing, sir" the stormtrooper reports after the pat down.

"Put him on board." Kylo Ren orders and turns to the chrome-skinned, female black-capped stormtrooper, Captain Phasma.

"Sir, the villagers." she asks.

"Kill them all." he says and heads to the ship.

Phasma nods, steps forward and orders, "On my command!" The troopers lifted their weapons to aim at the Villagers.

"Fire" she commands.

While this is happening, Poe is roughly pulled into a transport ship, the ramp lifts.

Kylo Ren heads back toward his ship but then he stops. Feeling something, he turns to look at a stormtrooper for a long moment but then heads off.

Poe wakes up to find that he is shackled to a chair and beaten.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board. Comfortable?

Through battered lips Poe responds, "Not really."

"I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map." Kylo Ren stated.

"Might wanna rethink your technique."

Kylo Ren says nothing and reaches out to him. Poe flinches in the chair as Kylo Ren reaches for his face, not touching him. Poe is soon in agony, remains in horrible silence.

"Ah, so your in love with the General's daughter. Interesting." he said and Poe just stayed silent.

" Where is it?" Kylo Ren asks.

Poe doing the best he could, spoke up, "The Resistance will not be intimidated by you."

"Where… is it?" Kylo Ren asks again.

Poe can't take it, he begins to scream and passes out. Kylo Ren got what he needed and walked out of the cell.

* * *

A few hours later, Natalie couldn't shake the bad feeling she had since Poe had left so she was in the training room practicing with her lightsaber. Yellow in colour, it lit up the room as she moved gracefully with various moves as if she was in a battle.

All of a sudden she dropped on her knees to the ground grabbing her head in pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After a few moments, the pain subsided but she kept her eye's closed and heard a whisper. "Poe" she said under her breath.

BB2, her own droid who was white and blue quickly rolled into the room and was telling her that she must come to the control room quickly. She picked up her lightsaber from the ground, hooking it onto her belt and stood up. She then followed BB2 out the room towards the control room.

"What happened?" she asked the officers as they were checking his locator.

"There appears to be an invasion of Stormtroopers from the First Order on Jakku at Poe's location." One of the officers explained to her now as they pulled up the map of the area. She could see all of the red dots moving around on the screen now.

"Poe was captured by The First Order not too long ago," closing her eyes in defeat when she heard that. Poe was captured, and there was nothing she could do.

She turned around as the door to the control room opened and saw her Mom walk through.

"Are you ok? I felt your pain" Leia asked as she placed her hands on Natalie's shoulders looking at her.

"Mom, I am fine. I'll explain later. I have to go help Poe and get BB8" she explained she Leia walked up to her to look at the screen behind her daughter.

"Absolutely not! There is nothing you can do" Leia stated.

"You have to let me go Mom, or I will go anyway. You know that. The Force is trying to tell me something. I can't ignore that. And if the First Order get their hands on the information BB8 has, they will find him first." Natalie challenged.

Leia looked at her daughter and closed her eyes, "Fine. But… if you see any sign of the First order, you head straight back. Understand?"

"I understand Mother." she looked at BB2, "Let's go BB2" she said and grabbed her Jedi robe and ran out towards the hanger to her X-Wing.

* * *

Notes:

BB2 is a droid similar to BB8 but blue and white. In this story, Natalie is also great with building droids but she doesn't do much she has made both BB2 and BB8.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As she was heading towards Jakku she received a message from base. It was her mother. "Natalie, We have intercepted a message from Planet Takodana from a droid who says that BB8 has been spotted there." Leia said over the comms.

"How reliable is the source?" she asked.

"Very reliable. The droid is owned by someone very well known to the Resistance." her mother replied.

"Right. Any news about Poe?" She asked back. There was a pause of silence, "Mom!"

"Poe has been located and brought back to base." she told her.

"Really! Is he ok?" Natalie asked with worry in her voice.

"He is ok. Some bruising and cuts, but he is ok" Leia informed her.

"Thank the force. Ok, I will head to Takodana to get BB8 and then I will head back." she said as she moved to head to the nearby planet.

"See you soon. Don't forget to see Maz." Leia suggested.

"I won't. I wouldn't be her favourite Jedi if I didn't. See you soon Mom" Natalie responded.

* * *

Natalie landed off to the side of the establishment near some trees to help conceal her X-Wing. She hopped out of the cockpit as BB2 came down too. "Let's go. See where BB8 is." she said as she pulled her hood over her head and covered her lightsaber.

She walked in through the doors of the castle, pulled her hood back, letting her braid fall to the side and looked around to see if she could see Maz or BB8. But she could feel a very familiar presence. When she couldn't see either of them, she headed over to the bar and requested a drink. BB2 following her.

"Miss Solo," she heard from behind her which she turned around and saw Maz, "I have not seen you in so long."

Natalie smiled at her, "Hi Maz, yes it has been a while. How have you been?" she asked as her and Maz sat down at a vacant table.

"I am very well. Your father is here too. With two others" Maz explained.

"I know he is, I have felt his presence." she said taking a sip aware of someone walking up behind her. "Hi Dad" she said without looking.

He sat down next to her, "I still can't sneak up on you, " he looked at her, taking in how beautiful she had become, "Wow! Look at you. You look so much like your mother" he stated.

Natalie smiled, "Thanks Dad," she said and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Before he could answer, BB8 ran into her leg beeping like crazy because he was happy to see her. "Getting this guy back to you guys"

"Maz said that there were two others were with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rey and Finn. Chewie and I saw them in the Falcon. They escaped from the First Order on Jakku with your droid there" he pointed to BB8.

Natalie froze and felt something, Maz and Han looked at her.

"What do you feel my child?" Maz asked her.

"I feel panic, pain and sadness, but not what i have felt before." With that she got up and walked towards the spiral staircase on the other side of the room.

Rey steps down into the basement corridor with BB-8 following her. Walking carefully and confused, she is not sure why she's down here or why she is hearing the echoing sounds of a young girl crying. She heads down the hall... to the very end, where there is a door. It is almost as if something drew her closer.

The door opened and Rey hesitates before entering.

Maz and Natalie stops and sees Rey fall backwards, realizing what has just happened to Rey.

"What was that? I shouldn't have gone in there." Rey said pointing to the door.

"That lightsaber was Luke's. And his father's before him and now, it calls to you!"

Rey stands, fast. Still overwhelmed, emotional, speechless.

Natalie looked at Maz, "How long has my Uncle's lightsaber been here?" she asked as Maz continued to look at Rey.

"Wait!" Rey started, "Your Uncle is Luke Skywalker?" she asked.

"Yes, that is correct" Natalie replied.

"I should have guessed by the robes…. I have to get back to Jakku." Rey said.

"Han told me." Maz said reaching out to hold Rey's hand. "Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But... there's someone who still could.

"Luke." Rey said.

Maz continued, "The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it."

"She is speaking the truth Rey" Natalie said.

"The light. It's always been there. It will guide you. The saber. Take it.

Rey suddenly stands. "I'm never touching that again. I don't want any part of this." with that Rey runs off, passing Maz and Natalie.

"The shift I felt in the force, that was her" Natalie said to Maz.

"Then child, you must go after her. Show her the ways of the force. She will learn great things from you"

Natalie looked down at Maz, "Now you're starting to sound like my Uncle." she said as she went after Rey.

Rey runs out of the castle and heads towards the woods, moving through the foliage, heart racing.

Natalie runs out the door of the castle looking to see where Rey has gone too but feeling a familiar evil approaching instead.

* * *

More coming soon.

Please read and review or like and add it to your favourites.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all,

Still trying to workout the formatting for this.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

A crowd files out from inside the castle, all eyes on what was happening in the sky. Everyone exclaiming fear and horror.

Han and Chewie moving out of the crowd looking up and stood next to Natalie.

"It was the Republic." The three turn as Finn arrives, moving quickly through the crowd, "The First Order, they've done it." He paused, looking around, "Where's Rey?"

Maz leads Han, Finn, Natalie and Chewie down the hall, "I've had this for ages" Maz says walking into the room that Rey was in a few moments ago and opens the box to grab the lightsaber to hold out for Finn, "Kept it locked away."

"Where'd you get that?" Han asked, he turned to Natalie, "Did you know?" but she stayed quiet.

"A good question for another time." Maz answered as she turned to Finn, "Take it! Find your friend!"

Finn grabbed the lightsaber as the room is shaken by an above ground attack. "Those beasts! They're here!" Maz said as she made her way up the stairs again to head outside.

Han, Chewie, Finn and Maz, exhausted, climbed up peeking through debris. "Come on, Chewie!" Han said as they started down the stairs of the front of the castle.

Maz turns to Finn, "Rey and BB-8, they need you. Now go."

"I need a weapon." He says.

Maz grabs his wrist, holds up his hand reminding him of the lightsaber, "You have one!"

He looks at her questioningly then he turns it on.

Natalie looked at Finn, "Go find them! I will stay here and help fight. She went that way." with that Finn runs off as Natalie discards her robe and ignited her lightsaber to join her father and Chewie.

Han and Chewie run and take cover from the blasts while firing back at the stormtroopers, taking some out.

"Hey, can I try that?" Han asks mentioning towards the bowcaster and Chewie handed it over.

Han grabs Chewie's bowcaster and fires at the Stormtroopers which sent them flying.

Then he turned to Chewie, "I like this thing."

Meanwhile Natalie was off to the side of them fighting a few stormtroopers with her double edged lightsaber, graciously moving to avoid attacks and deflect blast fire so it would ricochet back at them.

Finn was fighting a few stormtroopers with the lightsaber, even though he was untrained he wasn't doing too bad. Then he came across a stormtrooper with a mace.

"Traitor" it said to Finn as it attacked. Finn got knocked down and as it appeared that the stormtrooper as about to bring the mace down, it got shot and fell down.

Han runs over to help Finn up, "You okay, Big deal?"

"Thanks" Finn said as he got up but then a number of stormtroopers came closer with their blasters aimed at them.

"Don't move! TK-338, we have targets in custody!" one of the stormtroopers reported as Han, Chewie dropped their weapons and Finn and Natalie dropped the lightsabers knowing there was no way out.

They then hear a roar across the lake and they all move to look. They see a number of X-wings and the the Resistance spacecraft heading their way and begin firing at the first order ships.

One of the stormtroopers also sees this and reports, "We have incoming at two-eight-point-six! Move! Dispatch! Move! Scramble all squads! Repeat, scramble all squads! Anti-air cover en route to our position!"

Han and Natalie smile, "It's the Resistance." Han said as one X-wing swoops down taking out parked Tie fighters and stormtroopers. "Woohoo! YEAH! That's one helluva pilot!"

While that was happening, Natalie turned to the others, "When I say duck, you drop to the ground" they all nodded still surrounded by troopers.

One stormtrooper looked at her, "What did you say girl?" he asked. Natalie with her hands still up just smirked.

"DUCK!" she yelled and while the others did what they were told she summoned the force and with a big wave of her arms she used the force to knock back the stormtroopers surrounding them.

Finn, Han and Chewie all got up and grabbed their weapons, "How did you do that?" Finn asked her.

Natalie used the force to bring up her own lightsaber and looked at him and smiled as she went off to fight more stormtroopers, igniting it once again as she went.

The four were fighting the stormtroopers and dodging debris, Finn takes out 2 troopers with the blaster and turns to see that Kylo Ren was carrying Rey into his shuttle.

Natalie stops, feeling Kylo's presence and looks up seeing the same thing.

"NO! REY!" Finn yells and running to try to get to Rey before they took off but it was too late. As they were taking off, Finn who is frustrated stops running and watches the ship take off. "No, no, no, no... REY!"

Finn runs over to Han and Natalie, "He took her! Did you see that? He took her. She's gone!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Han said as he walked past Finn followed by Chewie and Natalie.

Han moves towards the Resistance transport that was landing in the debris, with Natalie standing back a bit.

BB-8 rolls up beside Han waiting for the doors to open, "BB8!" Natalie calls the droid over to her and it rolls over to her

The transport door opens and out walks Leia, she is stunned when she see's Han standing there. No one saying a word. C-3PO walks out of the transport and up to Han.

"Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, See-Threepio!," he paused, "You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." then he looks at Leia and continues.

"Look who it is! Did you see who? Oh. Excuse me, Prin- uh, General. Sorry." he said.

"Threepio!" Natalie called which made C-3PO look her way and see BB8 already next to her.

The silence continued between Han and Leia until someone spoke up, "You changed your hair" Han said.

"Same jacket." Leia retorted back.

"No, new jacket." he responded.

Chewie glad to see Leia, greets her with a hug moaning a few words, he then looks at Han and boards the ship.

Han says, quietly, "... I saw him. Leia, I saw our son. He was here." Leia hears this. With that Natalie picks up her robe and took BB8 and Threepio onboard.

* * *

Shortly after take off Natalie had put her robe back on and was staring out the window as they travelled back to base, Leia approached her daughter, "He was there Mom. I felt it and I saw him"

"I know, and I am sure he felt you there too. From what I have been told, you were amazing out there. All your training has paid off"

"Thanks Mom.", she said as she smiled at her mother.

* * *

The transport as well as the remaining X-wings land back at the base, Finn runs down the ramp and looks around the base feeling the buzz. BB8 sped past Finn almost knocking him over and towards one of the pilots, Finn watches the pilot take off his helmet as Natalie comes down the ramp and stops next to him.

The pilot kneeling down listening to the droid is Poe, Finn realizes and runs over to Poe, "Poe. Poe Dameron." he says in amazement and they embrace. "You're alive!"

"So are you!" breaking the embrace and looks at him.

"What happened to you?" Finn asked.

"What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night - no you, no ship, nothing-" he explained. BB8 beeps telling Poe that Finn saved him. "BB-8 says that you saved him."

"No, no, no. It wasn't just me."

"You completed my mission, Finn." he said then saw what Finn was wearing, "That's my jacket?"

"Oh here." Finn said as he went to take it off.

"No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you. You're a good man, Finn." he said as he spotted Natalie over Finn's shoulder, "Excuse me a minute" he said as he patted Finn's arm walking past him and towards Natalie.

Natalie smiled and ran up to Poe as Poe also started running to her, she jumped into his arms kissing him fiercely and Poe returning her kisses just as passionately.

Poe set her down with his arms around her still, "I am so glad you're ok. I knew that was you at Takodana" she said as she kissed him again, "I felt the pain you went through when you were captured."

He looked in her eyes, "How did you feel what I felt?" Poe asked.

"I'll explain later. I'm just so relieved to see you" she said as she hugged him again.

"I'm fine. See I told you I would come back to you." he said smiling.

"I know, I love you!" she said placing her forehead against his.

"I love you too." he replied.

Finn awkwardly came up to them, "Sorry to interrupt but Poe… I need your help" Poe and Natalie looked at him.

* * *

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The three move quickly in the base, Finn taking in the the command center, they arrived at Leia who was standing with a group of Resistance officers.

"Mom. Sorry to interrupt, this is Finn, he needs to talk to you"

Leia takes his hand, "And I need to talk to him. That was incredibly brave, what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life" she said mentioning to Poe.

Finn who was surprised she knows replied, "Thank you, ma'am - but a friend of mine was taken prisoner"

"Han told me about the girl, I'm sorry."

Poe jumped in, "Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system. He worked on the base."

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us." Leia explained.

"That's where my friend was taken. I've got to get there, fast." Finn explained.

"And I will do everything I can to help, but first you must tell us all you know."

* * *

C-3PO took the device from BB-8 and inserts it into a base computer where a hologram projected map appears. Leia studied it.

"General, I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke.

"I can't believe I was so foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home." Leia said.

Natalie moved away from Poe and put a hand on her Mom's shoulder, "We'll find him and bring him home." Leia looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Leia…" Han started.

"Don't do that." stopped him.

"Do what?" he asked but she headed off. **  
**  
"Anything." she replied with Han following her.

Natalie got a bit light headed and lost her balance, lucky Poe was there to catch her, "Nat, are you ok?" he asked helping her sit down on a chair and knelt down in front of her.

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm not sure what happened there." she said as she stood up slowly.

All gathered around the map table that is displaying the wireframe hologram of the surface of the StarKiller base.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report." Poe stated.

"They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself." Snap said.

" A laser cannon?" Brance asked.  
 **  
**"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale." Snap said  
 **  
**"It's another Death Star." Major Ematt said.

"I wish that were the case, Major." Natalie said as Poe goes to hit a button which brings up a wireframe of the death star.

"This was the Death Star" he starts to say and then hits another button to show the Death Star going smaller and smaller before the surface area of the Star Killer appears showing that the Death Star is a minuscule satellite in comparison.  
"This is Starkiller Base." he finishes watching all the stunned looks.

"So it's big." Han stated.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of this size?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears." Finn explained.

An officer runs up and hands Leia a datacard, she reads it and says, "The First Order: they're charging the weapon again, now... " she paused, "Our system is the next target."

"Oh my. Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed." C-3PO said.

"Okay, how do we blow it up?" Han asked which caused everyone to look at him., "There's always a way to do that."

Everyone is silent for a moment, and Leia speaks up, "Han's right." she said which even surprised Han himself.

"In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base would need some kind of thermal oscillator…" Admiral Statura said studying the hologram.

Finn stepped up, "There is one." he said as he moved around the hologram to a location on the Starkiller Base showing a hexagonal structure, "Precinct 47. Here." he pointed.

Natalie stepped up taking a closer look at the map, "If we can destroy that oscillator, it might de-stabilize the core and cripple the weapon."

"Maybe the planet," Major Ematt suggested.

Poe also takes a closer look, "We'll go in there and we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got."

"They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate." Admiral Ackbar pointed out.

"We disable the shields" Han said in response then turned to Finn, "Kid, you worked there, what do you got?" she asked.

"I can do it." Finn stated.  
 **  
**"I like this guy." Han said.

"I can disable the shields. But I have to be there, on the planet." He said.

"We'll get you there." Han told him.

"Han, how?" Leia asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." said to her.

"So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun. All right. Let's go!" Poe said and everyone split up.

* * *

Natalie and Finn were helping prepare the Falcon for one more daring run, maybe even it's last.

Natalie was more helpful than Finn as she used to help her father when she was younger when she wasnt training.

"Chewie, check that donal capitator. Come on. Let's go." he called out then he saw what Finn was doing, "Finn, be careful with those - they're explosives."

Finn jumped a little and gently placed it back down carefully, "Now you tell me?"

Natalie came down the ramp, "Dad, I have fixed the hyperdrive as best as I could so it's more reliable then it had been"

"Thank you…" he said as he gave her a one arm hug, "I want you to come with us, we could need your help… and skills."

"No way!" Leia said as she came up to them, "I have already lost one child, I don't want to lose another"

"Mom, they will need me. If they run into Ben, I am the only one with the training to fend him off… I need to do this. I was fine at Takodana. Please Mom."

"She will be fine with us Leia. You know it. The girl can hold her own." Han defended.

"It's not like I have a choice. You're an adult now so I cannot hold you back. But come back in one piece please." Leia said.

Natalie hugged her Mom, "Thank you. I'll be back before you know it… " she looked over at the x-wing pilots preparing, "Dad, I'll be back in a few minutes" she said as she ran off towards a certain pilot.

"No matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave." Leia said to him.

"That's what I did it. So you'd miss me." Han replied.

Leia laughed and moved up close to him, "I did miss you."

Han looked at her, "It wasn't all bad, was it? Huh? Some of it was...good." he said sweetly.

"... Pretty good." she replied.

"Some things never change." he said to her.

Leia smiled at him, "True. You still drive me crazy." she said as Han moved to put his hands on her shoulders and hug each other. "If you see our son again, bring him home."

As they were hugging, he could see Natalie off in the distance with Poe, Han stepped back from Leia, "How long has that been going on?" Han asked Leia.

Leia turned to see what he was looking at, "Natalie and Poe?" she asked. "Sometime now. They are good for each other and she is happy"

"Our daughter with the best pilot in the Resistance, who would have known. He better treat her well" Han said.

"He does Han, don't worry" Leia said as they watched their daughter with her boyfriend.

"I might go have a quick word." Han said as he walked off.

"Han…" Leia tried to stop him but it was too late.

* * *

"I want you to be careful out there." Natalie said to Poe with her hands on his chest.

"I will. I'll be back once we take down that thing" Poe said.

"I have something to tell you," Natalie started as Poe gave her a concerned look, "My father has asked me to come with them to help."

"What? Are you serious! That is dangerous!" Poe said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know. I will be able to help if they run into anything. We will have a better chance at success if I help. I'm doing this Poe." she told him.

Poe sighed, "Ok. I want you to come back in one piece. Don't do anything stupid." he said hugging her.

"I'll be fine." she said noticing her father coming over knowing exactly what he was up too, "Oh boy! Here comes Dad, I know what he is going to do."

"If he grills me, I will be fine. I can handle him." Poe winked at her and looked Han's way.

"Dad, I will be there in a minute" she said.

"That's fine. I just wanted to meet the man who has my daughter's heart. Lucky man." he paused staring into Poe's eyes, "You take care of her, and we will be fine."

"I will. But I'm pretty sure she can handle her own" Poe responded.

Han smirked, "Good answer." he shook Poe's hand, "We will talk more after we finish this."

"Yes sir." Poe replied as Han started to walk away, "You look after her while she is with you" he said as Han stopped and turned around to look at Poe.

"She will be fine with me. Besides, like you said, she can handle her own." he replied and turned to Natalie, "So far, I approve" he whispered to her and walked back to the Falcon yelling at Chewie to finish something.

Natalie shook her head at her Father and looked back to Poe, "He likes you. Feel lucky." she said.

"I already am lucky. I have you." he said as she smiled and kissed him.

"Smooth, very smooth." she said kissing him again, "I have to go. Be careful and when this is over, we will have some time to ourselves." she said.

"You better believe it… Be safe out there" he said hugging her tight again.

"I will. May the force be with you my love" she said placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"May the force be with you too" Poe replied kissing her back. After the kiss and let go of her.

She looked at BB8, "BB8, keep him out of trouble" she said as she turned to run over to the Falcon.

* * *

Another chapter up.

Hope you like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 ****  
Han, Chewie, Natalie and Finn were travelling towards their destination at light speed. Natalie was calm, watching her Father and Chewie doing their thing as Finn was not able to sit still.

"Finn, will you calm down!" she said as she looked at him.

Finn sat down in the other seat, "How are we getting in?" he asked.

"Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through." Han explained.

Finn stop for a second to think, then he was suddenly filled with dread, "We're gonna make our landing approach at lightspeed?!"

Chewie, thinking it's crazy too, "HELL YES WE ARE!" Chewie moaned.

Finn turned to Natalie, "Your Father is crazy… How are you so calm" he asked.

Natalie shrugged, "When your father is Han Solo and your boyfriend is the best pilot in the resistance, you get used to it. They know what they are doing. Chill" she said.

"Alright, Chewie, get ready." he says making sure Chewie was ready and while studying the panel indicators, "And Now!" Chewie and Han hit switches which brings them out of lightspeed and the view changed showing that all of a sudden they were flying 100 feet above the snowy, rocky ground heading towards a thick forest.

Chewie groans as Finn and Natalie hold on, "I am pulling up!"

Alarms blare as the ship slams through branches and shoots towards the sky. Han doing the best he can to steer and Chewie groans again, "I get any higher, they'll see us!" he yells as the Falcon dives again, back into the trees.

The Falcon finally comes to a stop half buried in snow.

* * *

Inside the base, everyone was on alert as they were trying to find Rey, an officer approached Kylo Ren, "Sir, she was not found in hangar 718 but all troops are on alert."

"Put every hangar on lock-down. She's going to try to steal a ship to…" he stopped in mid sentence, sensing something… very familiar.. "Han Solo… Natalie"

* * *

Han, Natalie, Finn and Chewie cross the terrain and take cover behind a base structure with Chewie carrying the black duffle bag of explosives.

"The flooding tunnels are over that ridge. We'll get in that way." Finn told them.

Han and Natalie looked towards the area, "What was your job when you were based here?" Natalie asked Finn.

"Sanitation." Finn said simply.

"Sanitation? Then how do you know how to disable the shields?" Han whispered harshly to him, Natalie keeping an eye out.

"I don't. I'm just here to get Rey." Finn stated.

"People are counting on us! The galaxy is counting on us!" Han explained to him.

"Solo, we'll figure it out! We'll use the Force!" Finn said.

Natalie smacked her hand against her head, "That's not how the Force works!" she said facing him.

Chewie groaned at Han which made Han turn around to him, "Oh really, you're cold?"

"Come on!" Finn said as he went on and the other followed him to where they needed to go.

* * *

A stormtrooper was waiting to board a transport compartment when suddenly the door opens revealing Han, Natalie, Finn and Chewie.

"Hey!" the stormtrooper said as he fumbled for his blaster but Natalie beat him to it and threw him back and into a wall.

Chewie dragged the trooper out of sight while Han and Finn peered around a corner, wary.

"The longer we're here, less luck we're going to have. The shields?"

"I have an idea about that." said and turned to Natalie, but I am going to need your help" he asked and she nodded while following Finn with Han and Chewie closed behind.

Captain Phasma heads down a corridor and all of a sudden she is frozen, can't move and can't talk and Chewie pushed her over towards a narrow corridor. While Natalie kept Phasma still and facing Finn, he then places his weapon under her chin and Natalie lets Phasma go.

"Remember me?" he asked her.

"FN-2187" she answered.

"Not anymore. The name's Finn, and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma. I'm in charge."

Natalie turned around to try not to laugh, as Han told him, "Bring it down. Bring it down."

Still with his weapon under her chin, "Follow me." He tells her as they go down to the workstation they need and places Phasma in front of it while they still had their blasters aimed.

Phasma was reluctant on working on the workstation, "You want me to blast that bucket off your head? Lower the shields."

Phasma turns to him, "You're making a big mistake." she tells him..

"Do it." He ordered.

Chewie groans as Phasma hits a few more buttons, the controls beeping "Shields Disable Initiate" it stated as they looked at the screen.

"Solo, if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Rey."

"Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without her." he reassured him.

The workstation beeped "SHIELDS DISABLED".

"You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all." She said in a cruel manner.

"I disagree. We have a Jedi with us." he said.

Natalie shook her head, "No pressure. I can protect you, but I can't win a war." Natalie stated.

Finn still had his gun towards Phasma, "What do we do with her?" he asked Han.

"Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?" Han asked.

"Yeah, there is…" Finn said a little too happy.

"We have to move. They won't let the shield be down for long." Natalie said.

"She is right," Han said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Back at the Resistance base, officers at their consoles when an alert came up.

"General, their shields are down!" one of the officers said.

"Thank the Maker!" C-3PO said.

"They did it! Send them in!" Leia ordered.

"Give Poe full authorization to attack." Admiral Ackbar said.

Another Officer nodded and got on the comms, "Black Leader, go to sub-lights. On your call."

"Roger, base - red squad, blue squad, take my lead." Poe responded.

* * *

Finn, Natalie, Han and Chewie took cover, Chewie pulling some explosives out of the duffel.

"We'll use the charges to blow that blast door. I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover." Finn said.

"You sure you're up for this?" Han asked.

"Hell no. I'll go in to find Rey… The troopers'll be on our tail. We have to be ready for that. There's an access tunnel that'll leads…" he was telling but realized that Han was trying to point to something behind Finn. "Why are you doing that? Why are you doing… this? I'm trying to come up with a plan."

"Look behind you Finn!" Natalie told him pointing to the window.

Finn turns and sees Rey climbing out from inside the wall, carefully climbing back up to the main level. Chewie murmurs his relief. Han and Natalie smile.

"She is very resourceful." Natalie commented.

* * *

End of chapter 6

Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, the first 2 original chapters i posted were quite long.

They are now divided into 7 chapters, including the chapter 3 i was working on. I will now continue with new content.

Thank you.

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

At the Resistance base, a technician turns to Leia, "The Oscillator's still standing" he informed her.

"X-wings coming back for another round of attacks!" Another officer said.

* * *

Rey climbs up to the corridor, vigilant. She hears a sound aims her rifle towards the sound but sees Finn, Han, Natalie and Chewie! She cannot believe it! All Finn wants to do is hug her and she him.

"Are you alright?" Han asked her.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Good" Han said.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Finn asked.

"Finn. What are you doing here?!" Rey asked.

"We came back for you." he replied.

Rey was speechless, it was all she's ever wanted anyone to do. Chewie groaned.

"What'd he say?" Finn asked.

Rey shrugged her shoulders but smiles, "That is was your idea" Finn smiles awkwardly and the hug, "Thank you" she said.

"How did you get away?" Finn asked.

"I can't explain it. And you wouldn't believe it." she said.

"I would believe it." Natalie said and she smirked knowing what she might have done.

Rey looked at Natalie in her robes and lightsaber, "You're…. You're the Jedi from Takodana! Luke's niece!" she said.

"That I am. But we will talk more later. We will be swarmed by Stormtroopers soon enough" Natalie said sensing that Rey had a lot of questions for her.

"She is right! Escape now. Hug later." Han said.

Han, Finn, Rey and Chewie, who run outside saw the battle in the sky.

"Dad, They're in trouble. We can't leave" Natalie said

Han looked at Chewie, "My friend here has a bag full of explosives. Let's use 'em.

Han and Chewie arrived at the Oscillator structure in the base to find three security stormtroopers approaching a maintenance hatch. Instantly Chewie takes out the middle one with his bowcaster. Han and the other other stormtroopers open fire. Then the alarms start blaring.

While Han and Chewie lookout for other troopers, weapons poised then that hatch opens.

"That girl knows her stuff." Han said as he and Chewie divided the explosives.

"We'll set the charges at every other column." Han said.

Chewie groaned to Han, who looks around, reconsidering his decision, "You're right. That's a better idea." he said as he checks his detonator, "You take the top. Natalie, I want to you help Chewie" Han told her.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Just do what I ask please, for once."

Natalie looked at him for a moment, "Fine" she said.

"I'll go down below. We'll meet back here." Han headed off in one direction with Chewie and Natalie in the other direction.

Han finishes placing an explosive. Checks he's all-clear and hurries down to the next level. Chewie and Natalie climb up a level to place more.

* * *

Without hesitation, Kylo walks into the Oscillator along the dark corridors and catwalk to come to a stop. He scans the structure, sensing his Father and Sister close by. He motions the stormtrooper squad upwards. "Find them!" he orders with that they rush past him and Kylo turns slowly to head down.

Down on the lower level, Han finishes setting a charge and is about to move on when he hears something and conceals himself behind a wide, vertical support. He peeks around the edge and his whole demeanor changes.

Kylo Ren appears and stops at the railing, looking down into the filter.

Han looks at his son with a tortured storm of feelings as Kylo gets closer to where he is hiding but he is not there. Kylo then walks purposefully across to the opposite side. Han watches his son walk off - the CLANK-CLANK of Kylo Ren's boots receding.

This is Han's opportunity to escape but Leia's words echo through his mind. He makes a decision and moves out, to the edge of the catwalk. He calls out, strongly, "BEN!"

The name echoes as Kylo Ren stops, far across the vast catwalk. He turns.

"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." he says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn and Rey make their way into the space, opening a hatch that allows a beam of precious sunlight to stream down like a spotlight on Han and his son. Finn and Rey get to a railing and look down.

* * *

Back to Han and Kylo.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." Han said.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" he said as Han moved towards him.

"The face of my son." Han replies.

Kylo takes off his mask. Han is jolted, seeing the face of his son for the first time as a man.

"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."

Han shook his head, "That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive. Several levels below them, Chewie and Natalie went to the rail to watch.

Kylo flares. "No. The Supreme Leader is wise."

Han moves closer, stern: "Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you - you know it's true."

Kylo hesitates. Somehow, he does know it. "It's too late.

"No it's not. Leave here with me. With your sister. She misses her brother. Come home. We miss you."

For the first time, Kylo felt conflicted, "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain."

Up on the deck, Natalie could feel the confliction. She was even hopeful he would come home.

Han takes one step toward his son, but stops himself as Kylo continued, " **I** know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

Han hears his son's voice again, pained and vulnerable, " Yes. Anything."

Kylo Ren unholsters his lightsaber and slowly extends it to Han, within a foot of Han's chest. Han almost can't believe it. The moment seems to last forever. And just then, the last beam of sunlight streaming through the open hatch vanishes.

Han actually smiles - and reaches out for the dark weapon - but with the light now gone, Kylo Ren's eyes fill with darkness, he ignites the lightsaber — the firey blade shoots out, right through Han's chest and back.

"Thank you." He whispers to Han.

Above, Finn and Rey gasp. " Solo" Finn whispers.

"No no" Rey said panting.

Han's last moment is looking into his son's face. Han's knees buckle, the blade tilting down with him until Kylo extinguishes it and Han holds onto the catwalk, his life slipping away.

Finally Han falls back, off the catwalk and into the depths of the structure.

Kylo Ren is somehow weakened by this wicked act. Himself horrified. His shock is broken only when Chewie cries out in agony!

Natalie dropped to her knees screaming, "DAD!" A wave of power ripples through the area, causing some damage but not enough to the oscillator as she screamed.

Kylo looks over at Natalie, surprised at the power she harnessed. She made slight eye contact with him as Chewie furiously fires at Kylo Ren taking advantage of the distraction, hitting him in the side causing him to fall back stunned.

Natalie jumps to her feet igniting both ends of her lightsaber as stormtroopers begin to fire at them. She took out many stormtroopers before her and Chewie retreated down the corridor.

Chewie holds the explosive remote and presses the button which started the detonations of the explosives that were placed, rocking the structure and causing the catwalk to fall as the walls cave in.

Kylo Ren sees Rey and Finn, watching the explosions in shock — they then see Kylo Ren, who recognizes them both with astonishment he rises to his full height and heads for them with long strides.

Stormtroopers are firing at Rey and Finn, so Finn wraps and arm around Rey and drags her out of sight.

* * *

Chapter 7 done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nearly there peeps!**

 **Almost at the end. I'm going to see the new movie this weekend. I hope. lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

At the Resistance base, officers and leaders were monitoring the progress of their mission, the damage to the StarKiller and the pilots ready to jump to action if needed.

"The Oscillator's been damaged but is still functional." Admiral Ackbar reports.

"Admiral, their weapon will fire in two minutes." an officer updates the Admiral.

They were all on their toes or the edge of their seats, waiting and hoping for a miracle.

* * *

From a distance the oscillator is ablaze and fractured from the explosives, Rey and Finn coming over a rising, running into a bare-tree snowy forest.

"The Falcon's this way." Finn tells Rey as they ran but were soon out of breath and had to stop for a moment. They look at each other knowing they can't run or escape who is after them.

A still figure amidst the gusts of wind and snow standing thirty feet away from them, stands Kylo Ren. Lightsaber at the ready.

Finn holding Luke's lightsaber and Rey with the blaster.

"We're not done yet. Kylo Ren said.

"You're a monster" Rey growled.

"It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you." Kylo said as Rey aims her blaster at Kylo Ren but he raises his hand using his Force power to freeze her so she couldn't fire off a shot but Kylo still struggled because of the wound that was inflicted by Chewie.

With another gesture with his hand, Rey flies back and slams into a tree where she lands hard in the snow.

Finn turns to where Rey landed, "Rey! Rey! Rey... Rey... Oh no. Oh no no no…" He was about to run over to her but the sound of Kylo Ren's lightsaber moving makes Finn turn back to Kylo Ren lit by the glowing red blade.

" **TRAITOR!"** Kylo Ren said.

In response, Finn turns on Luke's lightsaber which shocks Kylo Ren. "That lightsaber. It belongs to me!"

Despite his fear, Finn raises the blade, "Come get it"

Kylo Ren charges at the terrified Finn, and lunges but his attack was deflected by a yellow saber and he is suddenly kicked back.

There standing in front of Finn was Natalie. "Get back Finn!" She told him and he did what she said.

"That saber would belong to me more than you! Ben!" She stated ready to either attack or defend.

Kylo Ren growled and charged at her, lunges but his attacked was deflected.

He turns, attacks and cuts but each move it's blocked and counter attacked by Natalie, "You have kept up your skills little sister!" He said enjoying the challenge.

"More than you know" she replied.

Rey recovered, still getting her bearings. She then focuses on the Two Jedi's fighting, yellow clashing with Red in a fierce battle.

Kylo Ren is hampered by his wound, yet he attacks with a primal savagery, Natalie blocking turning defensive moves into offensive ones. He gets the upperhand and throws Natalie back hard into a tree where she is knocked out.

Kylo Ren then unleashes a merciless series of blows upon Finn, determined to get to the lightsaber Finn held who tries his best to defend himself using the blue light saber, pushing him back further until he loses balance.

That's when Kylo Ren strikes, landing a blow to Finn's torso, Luke's lightsaber flies from Finn's hand. Kylo Ren switches his off and reaches for Luke's, beckoning with the force.

The lightsaber vibrates in the snow, Kylo Ren increasing his power to bring the saber to him, it finally flies out of the snow and towards Kylo Ren and speeds past him.

He turns to see the lightsaber lands in the hand of Rey, who stands facing Kylo Ren, holding it in both hands where she ignites it. The blue light glowing on her face, eyes blazing. **  
**  
Kylo Ren ignites his saber, as Rey lunges for him making him defend himself from her attacks.

They battle powerfully, Kylo Ren is rocked by her raw, innate skill. **  
**

Amid the bare white trees, only two lightsabers, one blue and one red illuminate the flurries of snow as Rey and Kylo Ren battle hard.

She seems to be stronger than he is for half a dozen blows, that was until he found his strength and fights back continuously moving forward which moved Rey back.

Suddenly a massive chunk of the forest right behind Rey drops away. She finds herself fighting on the edge of a massive cliff.

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!"

"The Force." Rey said as she closed her eyes for a moment. Kylo Ren waiting for her answer.

When she opens her eyes, she is centered and she pounds back, single handed swipes, hitting Ren's spitting saber with incredible force.

With her attacks being so fast and so furious, Kylo Ren calls back which does not stop her from attacking harder.

Kylo Ren gets up again and she hits his saber's hilt, causing his blade to fly off and tumble into the snow. She slashes again and again and hits him square in the head and chest making him go down. Suddenly a fearful man with a large burn scar slashed across his face.

He still reaches for his saber. She could kill him right now with one strike but she stops realizing she stands on a greater edge than even a cliff. The edge of the dark side.

The earth splits forming a gully.

She looks to her right, following the crack to see where the groaning is coming from and see's Natalie kneeling down, hand on the ground with severe concentration on her face. She looks like she wants to collapse due to the power she was using but she wouldn't give in. Small rocks levitating around her.

Rey can't believe what she is seeing. Natalie stopped when the gully grew so large knowing that her brother could not cross. She got up slowly and walked to stand next to Rey, "Finn is just beyond those trees. We need to get him to the Falcon. Chewie will be there to help you" she said pointing to where Finn was. Rey looked at her for a moment and then glanced at Kylo Ren before running off towards where Finn and Chewie were.

"Why are you doing this Natalie?" Kylo Ren yelled.

"Why did you go to the dark side? Why did you do what you did and leave us? To follow Grandfathers dark legacy?" she shouted back.

"You let yourself be seduced by the darkside. You do remember that grandfather was good at the beginning and at the end or did you neglect that bit of information?" she asked.

"I did not let myself get seduced" he growled angrily.

"Yes you did! You left those who loved you and hurt innocent people. Even kids. That's something my brother would never do." she said as the earth moved around her.

"Your brother is dead and love is a weakness!" Kylo Ren said standing up to lean against a tree.

"No, it's not! It can be used as a strength. Only those who are scared of it believe it's a weakness" she said simply.

"Like the love for your pilot!" he retorted.

"Yes! Exactly! And family... the family that you were apart of. Until you killed our Father." She said as she looked around. "That split I created, powered by love through the force. Together the possibilities are endless. You could learn that too if you came back to the light. Let me help you.".

He shook his head, "I will never return."

Despite her exhaustion, she stood up straighter, "Fine. Goodbye brother." she said as the others came into view and told her to hurry as they didn't have much time left to get out of there.

She took one more look at her brother, a single tear escaped her eye as she ran off with the others to escape the planet that was crumbling.

"Until next time, dear sister." Kylo Ren whispered as he made his own escape. Natalie froze for a moment as she heard it but still continued to the Falcon. 

* * *

I know these last two chapters are short but its near the end.

Thanks again for reading.

Natalie is very intuned with emotions side of the force which can make her quite powerful.

I know love and attachment is forbidden, but this is a new age of Jedi.

I am thinking about doing some Fanfic for the earlier episodes too.

If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

They get to the Falcon which was close by, Chewie carries Finn inside, followed by Rey and then Natalie.

Chewie puts Finn down on a bunk and heads to the cockpit, Rey sits with Finn as Natalie check on them both.

"You stay here with Finn. I'll help Chewie" Natalie said as she gave Rey a warm smile and headed off towards the cockpit.

The Falcon rises and leaves the collapsing planet behind them, they are soon joined by the Resistance X-wings who are let by Poe.

"All teams! I got eyes on them!" he reported.

"Yes!" Snap exclaimed.

They all roar off away from the site at hyperspeed.

"Our job's done here. Let's go home!" Poe ordered with a smile on his face.  
 **  
**

* * *

Chewie and Natalie land the Falcon along with the remaining Resistance pilots.

Once landed, Chewie scuttles down the ramp carrying an unconscious Finn. Medical Personnel and Officers meet them, and usher them inside.

"Easy, easy. He's hurt. We've got a heartbeat." one of the medic's say.

Rey and Natalie came down the ramp and sees Leia with C-3PO and BB-8 behind her. The crowds are cheering.

Natalie moves to hug her mother, sad by the lose of her Father. Once Natalie moves back, Leia looks at Rey, the two women move for each other. And Leia takes Rey's face in her hands.

Despite her heartbreak, she is grateful and embraces Rey like a mother would and she cries in an emotional first meeting..

While they hugged, Natalie looked on smiling and all of a sudden she feels arms around her waist.

She turns and there is Poe, she smiles and then the smile disappears when she remembers what happened to her Father. Poe says nothing and wraps his arms around her while she cried into his pilot uniform.

The four eventually make their way inside. Rey and Leia walking close with Poe wrapping his arm around Natalie's shoulder while she leaned into him as they walked.

Chewbacca sits quietly, as do many in the base mourning their losses.

* * *

As BB-8 approaches R2-D2, the long dormant droid suddenly stirs. The droids beep at each other.

C-3PO appears next to them, "R2-D2! You've come back! You found what? How dare you call me that!" he said as he swatted at R2-D2.

R2-D2 continued to beep like he was talking very quickly, "Find Master Luke how? Come, R2! We… must go tell the others at once!"

* * *

Leia stood alone and in silence in the control room, heartbroken.

"General? Excuse me, General?" C-3PO said she the droids approached her.  
Leia turns to see droids and C-3PO continued, "R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news."

"Tell me." Leia said.

Rey stands with Leia, Poe, Natalie, C-3PO, BB-8 and a handful of Resistance Officers. Suddenly R2-D2 projects a hologram of a large navigational map with a specific piece missing.

BB-8 turns to Poe and beeps at him, Poe turns to him, "Yeah, all right, buddy, hold on" Poe said as he ran over to remove the ancient data devices that Lor San Tekka had given him from a base computer. He inserts it back inside BB-8, who then projects his map and shrinks it down to size. The two droids moved slightly and the two hologram pieces unite. BB-8's piece fitting into R2-D2's perfectly.

Poe walked back over to Natalie who was amazed just like everyone else that they finally have the map to find her Uncle.

"Oh! The map! It is complete!" said excitedly.

Leia put a hand on her heart, "Luke…"

Suddenly there are cheers and embraces all around at the great news. All their hard work has paid off.

C-3PO leans down to R2-D2 and says, quietly, sweetly, "Oh my dear friend. How I've missed you. 

* * *

The next day after some much needed rest, Finn was recovering in the I.C.U pod.

Uncertain if he would wake up.

Rey was sitting with him, deeply worried about him. She leans in and kisses him and says quietly, "We'll see each other again. I believe that. Thank you, my friend."

Outside, Chewie does last minute checks of the Falcon. Rey stands with Leia and Natalie.

Rey smiles at both Natalie who was dressed in new Jedi robes, and then at Leia. As Rey walks off, she hears Leia call out, "Rey."

Rey turns around to her.

"May the Force be with you." she said as Natalie does a slight bow. This fills Rey up, she smiles gratefully and crosses to the Falcon.  
 **  
**Natalie and Leia watch as the Falcon rises and takes off to fly through space and blasts to lightspeed to seek the one and only Luke Skywalker to bring him home.

* * *

The end….. For now!

Has anyone seen The Last Jedi yet?


End file.
